


Memorial

by ParadoxMage



Series: Shorts [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: At least in the states, Drabble, Gen, Memorial Day, Short, Soldier Remembers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: On this day, Soldier remembers.





	Memorial

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I wrote this yesterday. I was just thinking about what Memorial Day really means (for anyone outside of the US last May 29th was Memorial Day, a national holiday to celebrate those who lost their lives protecting our country) and somehow my mind jumped to a certain American soldier from Overwatch. I thought about what this day would mean to him and wrote this drabble because of it. Hope you enjoy.

People don’t really understand what this day means anymore.

  
All they know is it’s a day off work, off school, one extra day of relaxation.

 

They don’t realize what their ignorance means.

 

Today is a day of remembrance.

 

A day to look back on those who we’ve lost.

 

Who you’ve lost.

 

Whose lives ended for you, to save you, to give you life in their stead.

 

When he wasn’t a wanted man and a vigilante he would visit his friends on this day.

 

The ones who weren’t as lucky as him.

 

He’d visit his father.

 

He can’t do that now.

 

But he can still remember.

 

Hold the spirit of the day in his heart.

 

Sitting alone, he salutes, a silent sign of remembrance, for those we’ve left behind.

 

He wonders, perhaps, if someone is remembering him.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was really nice. It's one of the first new things I've written in what feels like forever, mostly since school's wrapping up and I've been really busy. Regardless I enjoyed writing this short little blurb and I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
